Cursed dragon, NO nekojin, wait no, WTF?
by KaiFucker69
Summary: TYKA & MARE Tyson is terrified of cats. The team knows and decides not to tell him that Rei’s a nekojin. Tyson finds out and unknowingly hurts ‘ALL’ his friends’ feelings. But what happens when their bitbeast decide to intervene?
1. Chapter 1

K.F.- hey everyone it's me again. With a new story I'm working on. And since it is mine. You know it will be CRAZY AS HELL!

SO HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS PEOPLE BECAUSE THIS WILL BE A BUMPY RIDE!(Begins to laugh like a psychopath.) (Thunder and lightning in the background)

Rei- (sweat drop) sorry 'bout that. K.F. is kind of…

Tyson – 'kind of', 'KIND OF!' K.F. is totally sugar high! There's no 'kind of' for that!

Rei- ok. K.F. is totally sugar high. So we'll be doing everything. Tyson you do disclaimers.

Tyson- fine, fine, fine. (Clears throat) K.F. does not own us. And because of all the messed up things this person does to us. She/ he will never own us. But I Tyson Kinomiya will always belong in Kai Hiwatari's really tight… (Looks at paper with declaimer.)(Blushes a lot)

YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I WON'T SAY THAT!

Rei – let me see that (takes disclaimers) (blushes furiously) wow. Umm that's not totally unexpected but, wow.

Tyson- I'm leaving.

Rei – Tyson please you can't leave me alone with…(begins to panic)

Tyson – why can't I?

Rei –(thinks real hard for convincing excuse) this stories mainly about you. You're basically the star of this fic. So you have to stay.

Tyson – OH REALLY? Then what are we waiting for? Lets start the fic.

Rei – (roles eyes)

Summery – (TYKA & MARE) Tyson is terrified of cats. The team knows and decides not to tell him that Rei's a neko-jin. Tyson finds out and unknowingly hurts 'ALL' his friends' feelings. But what happens when their bit-beast decide to intervene?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Within the walls of a gorgeous hotel, slept the bladebrakers. Resting peacefully within the night. All was still and quit, all except one.

A boy with midnight blue hair and soft tan skin that was watched by all. He was fit and toned because of all the kendo and beyblade training. This boy wasn't easily woken up because he always slept peacefully, but tonight was different. He tossed and turned because of his reoccurring nightmare. That he has been having since that awful day.

_---NIGHTMARE---_

_A boy with midnight and emotional blue eyes tried disparately to see what was behind his blond haired friend._

"_Come on Maxie" the boy, told his friend. "Every time it's Rei's turn to battle, you guys send me do something. And when I get back, the battle's over."_

"_Tyson don't worry about it." The blond told his best friend. "As long as we win what does it matter?" _

" _I never saw Rei's Drigger before. Is it too much to ask if I want to see him in battle? I wanna cheer him on, just like I do you and Kai." _

_Tyson looked into his best friends baby blue eyes for answers, but only saw a glimmer of determination. But what for was the question. Why would Max want to keep his best friend from seeing the match? _

"_Why are you so damn determined to keep me away!" He yelled in annoyance at the American. And without warning he pushed striate past his friend and stopped died in his tracks, because of what he saw. _

_He was in a spot in the stadium where not everyone could see him, but he could see them perfectly. To perfectly for his taste. Because what he saw frightened him. _

_The chines boy known as Rei was in a heated battle and because of this he looked more neko-jin like. _

_From his golden-cat-like eyes to his finger nails that now resembled claws. _

_The poor Japanese boy was petrified. Max saw this, and tried to get his attention._

"_Tyson, I'm … I'm…sor" but before he could finish,_

"_DRIGGER!" Screamed out Rei and a magnificent white tight with black stripes and something resembling a golden crown on his head emerged from his bit chip._

_To the crowed, this was a glorious sight. Not many people, until Rei left for the tournaments, knew this creature existed. And they loved every glimpse they could get. _

_But it wasn't the same for a certain bluenett. He was stunned and downright scared of the beast. He began to move back and shook his head slowly in disbelief. _

_Tyson's face had turned a ghostly white as he continued to stare, and with and ear piercing scream he gained the eyes of the entire stadium. _

_But there was only one person that he looked at. One person he couldn't tare his eyes from. His team captain. _

_A tall male with two-colored blue hair. He had paint on both cheeks that resembled triangles. But what the bluenett couldn't take his stormy blue eyes from were the crimson orbs that shot back at him. _

_He couldn't believe what he saw within those eyes he grew to know. Usually you could only get a few feelings out of the older teen, anger and a smirk from victory that he probably knew he was going to win anyway. _

_They said one word. A word he knew he would never get out of his ice cold team captain._

'_Sorry'_

_Then he fainted._

_---End of nightmare---_

The friend teen woke in a panic. Looking from left to right for the creature he feared so much. Because of him, Tyson hasn't left his room in days. He didn't know what to do. Ever since that day in the tournament he never looked at Rei the same again.

He was angry, but most of all hurt because he felt betrayed more than anything.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"This is bad, Tyson hasn't come out of that room yet." Wined a very sad blond.

" I know, Maxie and I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Replied a just as unhappy raven-haired boy.

"Don't blame yourself, Rei. It's not your fault." Said an older male with two different colored blue hair.

"But we knew he was afraid, Kai. We …no, I should have told him of my background. Then he wouldn't have reacted like he did." Stated the neko-jin, known as rei.

" Your right, but then again your wrong." stated a boy with brown hair and glasses, from behind his laptop.

"Explain Kenny." Kai demanded with a calm voice.

"You see Tyson wouldn't have done his best during battles if he was constantly concerned about Rei and drigger. But then again if we told him at first he would be use to it by now, but - " he stopped to try and find a better way to explain.

"We wouldn't have gotten this far without him."

" Right max. So you see it would have wounded up like this to began with but, now we can afford the dilemma."

"So, why is Tyson afraid of cats, chief?"

" Let me check." The computer whiz began to type on his laptop, with unnatural speed. Trying to find some clue to his fright of felines.

" Hey Kenny, I found out something." spoke a female's voice from out of his computer.

"Lay it on us dizzy."

"Well," she began " it seems that eight years ago a woman died. No she was killed."

" How was she killed and why does it matter?" Asked the chief not understanding what it had to do with his friend.

" Well let me finish and you'll see." She said fairly annoyed at the rudeness' of her partner. " The woman was at a local zoo and was attacked by a tiger. When they finally got the tiger off the lady it was to late."

"What happened to her diz?" Asked a very interested blond.

"Let me finish."

"Oh sorry dizzy"

"No problem Max. Now where was I? Oh yes. It seems that the lady had her throat chewed out. It was a bloody mess. And I'm not trying to sound British."

"So, she was killed by a large cat. What does that have to do with Tyson? Oh sorry dizzy. I didn't mean to interrupt you." Apologized the neko-jin. With a goofy grin on his face because he knew the trapped bit-beast was getting pissed off.

" As I was saying, the lady that was killed, she was killed in front of her six year old son. And hours later her name was discovered to be Sakura. Sakura Kinomiya, mother of Tyson Kinomiya."

Kai looked towards Kenny with a glare. Not towards him but because of the new information. He never knew, and he never thought Tyson was capable of hiding something so … dark.

" Oh poor Tyson." Whimpered Max as he began to sob violently. " He …he…watched his mother die." He finally gave into his over powering emotions and began to cry into Rei's lap.

"Now I know why he reacted that way. To witness such a violent and disturbing thing happen to anyone alone will give you nightmares, but it wasn't just anyone. It was his own mother." The neko-jin began to shake with emotion, as his own tears began to fall.

"Don't blame yourself. We didn't have all the pieces of this terrible puzzle. Now we just have to hope for the best." Stated Kai with his eyes closed as he relaxed on one of the living room couches.

The raven-haired boy used the sleeve of his Chinese stilled shirt to dry he eyes.

"It's late. I think we should all go to bed and try to get Tyson out to talk in the morning."

With agreeing nodes, he looked down at his lap to see that max cried himself to sleep and yet hadn't stopped shaking from his sobs. And with the greatest ease, carried him to bed.

The brunette also got up and plugged Dizzy up to charge for the night. As he also began to walk into the now shared room he looked back at the team captain.

"Common, Kai?" He asked but as always received no answer. So with a shrug, he went off to bed.

Kai at that moment stud up and went outside onto the hotel balcony. he gazed up at the stars with a distant look in his crimson colored eyes. Until he pulled out his beyblade, Dranzer.

"Dranzer" he began " you and all the other powerful spirits are suppose to have some kind of supernatural power. Well, if you do, I have one thing to ask of all of you. Help Tyson get over this small obstacle of pain. That's all I ask. That you help my greatest rival to over come one challenge so that I can face him again. He is our greatest opponent. And I don't want to lose him." He clinched his blade within his hand as he turned and walked back into the hotel.

Even if it was more as a way to help him feel better, he didn't know that a few well-known yet unknown creatures were listing.

Some where in spirit world 

"We have to help." Spoke a gentle female voice

"But should we intervene?" Asked a stern female.

"We have to." Spoke a male.

"Why?" Asked the skeptical female.

"Because his pain is affecting them all, and in turn is affection us. We have to help." Replied the first female's determined yet innocent voice.

"But what will we do?" Asked the male.

"I have a plane." Spoke a new males vice.

"Good, It's time my holder, friend and master, faced his fears. By the way what are you going to do to him?"

"I'm going to turn him into what he fears most."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tyson – you made me seem crazy. I'm not scared of cats.

Rei – please Tyson calm down. Look even K.F. isn't sugar high anymore.

K.F. Nop, just a tad bit on the grumpy side. I will never go back into Max's sugar secret spot ever again.

Max – (from sown the hall) WHERE THE HELL DID MY CHOCLATE GO!

K.F.- well, looks like I'm died. Sountil next time I have only a few questions for you. For one, how do you like it? I hope you do. It will get funnier as we go along because poor Tyson will go through some "changes". I didn't mean for this to start out all angsty like but it did. I couldn't help it people I needed a reason. So please **R&R** I really like reviews. The more reviews the faster I update. And the faster you get to see what will happen and what plan these unknown creatures have for our favorite beybladers.

Max – K.F., YOUR SO DIED!

K.F. - So yeah that's it. Until next time (runs from crazy Max). someone save me!

Kai- Hn

K.F. – well then fuck you I didn't ask you mister I-want-it-up-the-ass.

Kai – (twitches)

K.F. – oh crap I'm so sorry.

Kai- it's to late.

K.F.- HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!


	2. Dreams

Kai- hey Tyson!

Tyson- yeah.

Kai- where's K.F.?

Tyson- Last time I saw the mysterious figure known as K.F. –

Kai- cut the crap and tell me what you know!

Tyson- fine (whispers) sourpuss.

Kai- what was that?( one of those aggravating anime red thingies appear)

Tyson- O.o um

Kai- (twitches) Where. Is. The. Baka?

Tyson- ok, ok, the last time I saw him/her, she/he was in a room planning the demise of not only her/his computer that Is getting on his/her nerves, but also the sanity of everyone she/he knows.

Kai- (twitch) you expect me to believe that shit? K.F. may be a little lost upstairs but I know for a fact K.F. doesn't have the guts to –

Tyson- (opens door)

Kai- O.O

K.F.-( in corner) (lights off) (ritual candles lighted)

_Water, bat, cat, rat, _

_I totally feel like crap. _

_Electricity, wind, fire, and earth,_

_I thought it couldn't get much worse. _

_North, south, east, west,_

_I thought it would always try it's best. _

_Big, small, chops and tiny bits. _

_This computer ain't worth shit._

_With the power of fire I call upon devastation, _

_For I shall get a new device for my revelation._

_My mind is not striate,_

_So help me open the gate._

_I will never be plain,_

_So help me drive them insane._

_I shall finish my fics to stop my crave,_

_For I am from an unseen grave. _

_As long as kai and Tyson are with me,_

_This is my will so, so mote it be._

Tyson- (closes door)

Kai- Damnit!

Tyson-OO what's wrong!

Kai- I'm goanna miss Gravitation. Damn. Life sucks.

Tyson- --U sheesh Kai you really are an idiot.

Kai- (twitch)

Tyson- I understand. Well, here's the next chapter please enjoy. Oh yeah K.F. does not own us. And if you don't want bad things happing to you three times fold I suggest not using that spell. Enjoy.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Chapter 2: Dreams 

That night, kai and the others tried to get a goodnight sleep, but were restless from thinking of their midnight blue haired teammate. Kai spent so much energy worrying that he didn't notice the red glow of his beyblade, nor did he notice himself fall into a soundless slumber.

---_Kai's dream---_

_A familiar figure stood right beside the dual haired captain. Its presents was known to him. Every breath it took, every rise and fall of its unseen chest, and its heart beat. It was all known, the crimson-eyed boy tried to grab its hand to feel the warmth that he longed for, but then the form began to move away._

_Kai reached out, but he only received very sad and betrayed eyes when he looked within the direction of the moving shadow. _

_He didn't know why, but the feelings he was receiving from the windows that usually showed only happiness and determination, that now showed pain and betrayal, crushed his very soul. _

_As the figure vanished the dual haired teen fell to his knees and cried out._

"TYSON!"

When the figure was out of sight he began to feel something unknown to him. Something horrible that he knew could hurt him. He felt…

…_Broken _

_As he was about to fully breakdown, a hand was placed on his shoulder, but he didn't turn around. The hand made him feel better, safe and warm. Even though this person was new in his dream, he didn't have to look to see who was trying to comfort him._

"_Hello…_

…_Dranzer"_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**Not to faraway**

Max, Rei, and Kenny were having a similar dream, but there was a difference. For as the figure vanished there were three cries instead of one.

----_Within dream land----_

"_No Tyson!" Screamed three very saddened teens as they tried to reach out to their vanishing friend, but there effort was in vain. For their friend was …gone. _

"_WHY IS THIS HAPPING RE1! WHY ARENT I HAVING MY USUAL DRAEM OF ALL OF US TOGETHER! WHY IS TYSON GOING AWAY?" Cried max as he found his way into the arms of the Chinese blader. _

"_Max, I really don't know but don't worry this wont happen out side your dreams. I promise." Whispered Rei, as he tried to comfort the distressed blond._

"_And how do you expect to keep that promise kitten?" Asked an unknown yet familiar male's voice._

"_Who said that?" Asked a very shaken Kenny._

"_Oh, Kenny how dear you forget who we are?" asked a seemingly hurt female voice._

'_Wait I know that voice but from where' thought Kenny._

"_Oh Maxie please don't cry. I don't like it when you're upset." Spoke another females voice but this one haled more innocence than the first. The teens began to look left and right trying to find the holder of these voices._

"_Where are you guys and why cant we see you?" Asked Rei trying to remain the calm one in their strange dream world. _

"_Maybe because you're looking in all the wrong places, kitten." Spoke the males voice with what seemed mostly like teasing to them. So they looked from left to right again, now getting very annoyed._

" _WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" Screamed a very frustrated Max._

"_My, my, my Maxie. I never knew you had such a filthy mouth." Spoke the first female with more amusement._

' _I know that voice, but from where.' Thought Kenny._

"_Please tell us where you are so that we may speak with you." Pleaded Kenny. " I would really like to know how you know us."_

" _I'm ashamed of you Kenny." Spoke the older female," after all we've been through and you don't even know who I am." _

_And like lightning it struck the beyblade genius. His jaw hit the floor. _

_Literarily. _

"_I can't believe it," he said while beginning to shake like a rattle. _

"_What chief?" asked the raven-haired blader out of concern._

"_Tha-that voice" he stuttered " I know that voice._

"_Well, who is it then. Don't keep us in the dark Kenny." Said the very impatient Max. _

" _That voice, all the voices their our-" as he was getting ready to ravel who the mysterious voices belonged to a hand was placed on to one of his shaky shoulders as the oldest female whispered into his ear_

"_Bingo, chief."_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

K.F. – ok I feel better. I just hope that spell didn't' work or I really wont be updating for a while. Speaking of updating I will probably only get to update my other fics every other weekend. (after I get my computer fixed that is) This one will probably take longer because unlike W.T.F. and Because of you I didn't fully write out this fic(actually I didn't fully write out those two ether. Oh wait that's a lie I wrote out W.T.F) so I'm going to write and then post.

So yeah it will take this one a while to get done. And don't worry. The chapters after this should have more humor. I mean come on I'm not that funny, besides I had to get it started. Yeah know. But enough about that I have another question.

Kai- you will forever have question. You're a damn fool.

K.F. – (speaking in a very fucked up old English teacher/dictator kind of way) the fool is not the one who asks the question, but the one who refuses to ask them.

Kai- O.O?

K.F. – Yeah. You just think about that for a while. You're a lost cause, really. Now time for my question.

**QUESTION FOR REVIWERS - **what's the worst rating, 'M', 'NC-17', OR 'R'? I would have thought 'M' was worst but NC-17 got that beat with those awesome lemons. But then there's 'R' and NC-17 still has that beat. So can you help me out here I'm officially confused again. That's all thanks. I would have done reviews if it wasn't for the fact that I'm on my schools computer and don't want to get into trouble so no reviews until I get a new computer. Sorry, but unless you ask me a question I will just thank you and well, what else can I type? Please forgive me.


	3. Proublem 2 solved

K.F.- Ok everyone here is the update you so desperately want. So enjoy but first, Tyson would you do the honors while you can still talk.

Tyson- Yeah sure. K.F. does not own us (long pause) and what do you mean by 'while I can still talk'?

K.F.-(coughs nervously) Well um…. ON WITH THE FIC!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Chapter 3: Problem # 2 solved

Max, Kenny, and Rei turned around to be met with a woman that looked around the age of 20. She had brown knowing eyes that held wisdom, short brown hair, which was left out to land on her shoulders and she wore what looked like a multi-brown colored robe.

_She would have seemed like a normal person, if it weren't for the fox ears on the top of her head and the fluffy brown and white tail hanging from her back._

"_Hey chief!" She yelled in excitement. _

"_He-he-hey." Kenny stuttered._

"_Who is that Kenny?" Asked the curious neko-jin._

"_Awe, I'm ashamed of you kitten. You still don't know who we are." Said the male voice. That seemed to close for Rei's comfort. He turned around to be met with piercing golden cat eyes._

_He held his breath as he realized how close the person was. So with max still in hand, he took a BIG step back. By doing so, he got a better look at the guy._

_The guy looked to be in his teens with white hair. He had cat like eyes, even more neko than Rei's. He didn't ware a robe like the lady that was still fusing over Kenny, but he did ware an outfit similar to Rei's. But the difference was it was green and white trimmed in gold._

_And just like the woman, he had animal like qualities to him. He had very sharp canines that could be seen as he smirked, knowing that the young neko-jin was sizing him up. He had cat ears sticking out of his hair, and the golden tail swaying to and fro did not go unnoticed. Not to mention the green stripes on his arms, neck, and even his face._

"_Hey there Maxie." Came an innocent females voice from behind the tiger-like teen._

_So Max used all his will power to move away from his friend and see whom spoke. As he looked he noticed the girl was just as shy as he was, but still continued to make her way in front of white haired teen. _

_She looked young, real young. Maybe no older that 12 or 14. she had short purple hair, big innocent purple eyes and wore a multi-purple colored robe. But as the other two were, you could tell she was not human._

_Even though her eyes were innocent looking that still did not conceal how they resembled that of a snake. Here skin looked wet from afar but was then recognized as light purple scales that glistened in the light. _

"_Wow. You are so not human." He commented._

_The little girl giggled at this as the others just grinned with that ' I-know-something-you-don't-know' song being hummed in the background._

"_I mean really, do you have to hum that?" asked the neko-jin while glancing at the fox lady. She went on like he had said nothing._

"_Sooooo….." Rei dragged on, wanting to really ask 'who the HELL are you people?'_

_The human-noid animals rolled their eyes because of his stupidity._

"_What!" He asked defensively. _

"_Rei… they're our… … … bit-beast." Stated the knowledge felled Kenny._

_There was a long pause as Rei took the time to look around at the new comers for a second time and stated with wide eyes –_

"_You're fucking me."_

"_We know that you would probably like that kitten but, we need to think of the sanity of the Chief here and the innocence of dear Max." Spoke the white haired teen with a grin that promised misery. _

_For his own 'personal' reasons._

_Rei blushed "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"_

"_What are you saying! That Kenny isn't fuck-able?" asked the fox lady with her hands on her hips._

"_I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"_

"_Then what did you say?"_

"_That it wasn't true."_

"_What wasn't true?"_

"_That I wanted to 'DO' Kenny!"_

"_So you do want to 'do' Kenny?"_

"_NO! I don't."_

" _You do."_

"_I DON'T!"_

"_You do."_

"_NO!"_

"_You do."_

"_NO!"_

" _You do."_

"_I DON'T!"_

"_You do."_

"_NO!"_

"_You do."_

"_NO!"_

"_You do."_

"_NO!"_

"_You do."_

"_NO!"_

"_Who then?" Asked the now known bit-beast._

"_I'D MUCH RATHER '_DO_' MAX!" _'Oh fuck please don't tell me I just said that out loud'_ thought Rei, as he looked down at a very red Max, a fainted Kenny, and a very, very satisfied neko-jin._

'Perfect. Now that that's done on to the bigger problem.' _Thought the smirking bit-beast._

"_YOU SET ME UP!"_

"_So" he shrugged._

"There is no 'so'. THAT WASN'T COOL!" Rei began to feel his own face begin to burn up as he realized he was still holding on to Max.

"_THIS CONVERSATION IS NOT RELAVENT! WE MUST GET BACK TO THE OBJECT AT HAND! So what are you, Driger, and Driceal doing here Dizzi?" Asked the finally living again, Chief._

_The mentioned bit-beast looked at her master thoughtfully. She looked ready to tell them something of great wisdom._

_But then, she shrugged and said _

"_I forgot." The teens anim- fell at this while the human-noid bit-beats sweat dropped at her childish antics. _

_But thin like lighting she yelled "I GOT IT!" _

_The others stud up quickly after hearing this and waited patiently for her to tell them. Only to be extremely freaked out by the devilish smile that spread across her features._

"_We have a plane." _

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F.- ok people I hope your happy. Now (yawn) I need a nape. So I'll see you all at night. (Falls asleep)(Pops back up) **R&R**! (Falls back to sleep) (Purrs)

Voice- you know he/she got that from you?

Voice 2 –(blush) I can't help it if I purr. Besides he/she got the cuddling and cooing from you.

Voice- so? Cuddling and cooing is sweet.

Voice 2- whatever Red. (yawn) lets get a nape too.

Voice – (sweat drop) The difference between you and a cat are slim.

Voice 2- sleep now, talk later. I have to make that spell tomorrow. (yawn)

Voice – oh fine. (yawn) look what you did. You got me doing it. (yawn)

Voice 2 – (groan) don't forget to **R&R.**


	4. Evil button

Alba- ok people, I'm here to warn you. K.F. has been very depressed lately. Mostly because his/her cousin (the one that read the ruff drafted fanfics before K.F. decided to put them up) committed suicide not to long ago. Because of this K.F. has been on this kind of mind link asking "what is life" and "why are we here". If it wasn't for me you guys wouldn't be getting this update. That's because I made her/him give me the notes to this chapter then typed it up.

Now I'm telling you all this because if you guys don't help he/she is going to stop writing because he's/she's depressed and is beginning to cut. Which is bad. Very, very bad. I stopped her/him a couple of times but it's not like I live with her/him. So it's really hard. Anyway on with fic.

(THE REST OF THIS IMPORTANT NOTICE IS AFTER THIS FIC)

(AND "AKIRA OF THE TWILIGHT" I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO TELL YOU TOO.)

Disclaimers- K.F. does not own beyblade.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Chapter 4: Evil button

----In Kai's dream----

"_Very good master Kai. Even though you've never seen me here before, you know exactly who I am."_

"_What are you doing here Dranzer?"_

"_Always straight to the point." She chuckled. "I have only come to warn you of something."_

_Kai frowned at this. Knowing when something bad was going to happen was in his blood._

"_If we don't do something now" she continued, "you will lose your precious person. Forever."_

'Damn she had to through in 'forever' didn't she?'_ Thought Kai._

" _So that doesn't concern me. I don't have a' precious person' as you so bluntly put it."_

" _You lie. You know as well as I that you have a precious person."_

"_You can't prove your theory." He said in a tone that clearly stated 'drop-the-subject'._

_To bad for him though, for he did not turn around to look into the crimson eyes that belonged to his bit-beast. And because of this he didn't see the evil glint within them that was sure to cause much mischief. _

_Much mischief indeed._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

----With Max, Rei, and Kenny-----

"_So let me get this straight. You guys-" _

_Node_

" _- plan to turn our Tyson-"_

_Node_

" _-for twenty four hours-"_

_node_

_"-into a-"_

"CAT_!" Screamed a frantic Kenny while finishing Rei's ingénues summary of what Dizzi had just finished explaining to them. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! WE HAVE A TORNEMENT IN LESS THAT WHAT 'TWO WEEKS'! So no. uh uh. No way in heaven, hell or limbo will you be attempting this foolish idea!" _

"_It's only twenty-four hours. He'll be back to normal before then." Driger pointed out._

But unfortunately, the brunette continued to yell as he stood and franticly ran in circles. That is until- 

BANG!

_A very large object magically appeared in front of him and rudely bringing his ranting to an end._

_Everyone sweat dropped at this, all except one very angry-_

"_DRIGER!"_

_Scratch that one very livid bit-beast._

"_What? He was getting on my nerves." The white haired teen said bordly._

_Everyone, but Driger, noticed the dangerous twitch under Dizzi's right eye. If he had, he probably would have been able to prevent what was to occur next. He proubly could have ran away, or dodged her with his unmatched speed, or even-_

_Said ' sorry'. But alas, could a, should a, would a, but didn't, so it led to the scene that took place next. But sadly it was not seen, for not only was Driger's speed matched, it was surpassed by a very pissed off female bit-beast._

_The only thing they saw was a satisfied look on the fox ladies face. A very confused look on Driger's and a 'oh-my-god' look on Driceal's._

"_Now you be a good kitty." Taunted Dizzi with insane eyes and a grin that would make the devil shiver in fear in his spot._

"_Or what?"_

"_Drig don't!" Cried out the reptilic girl, but once again, it was to late. _

'BUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ' "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

_Everyone but an insanely satisfied bit-beast turned away from the bright blue light. They turned back to look at the creature that had the smile upon them. _

"_Fuck Lucifer! That's the face of 'Evil'!" Yelled Rei as he jumped into Max's arms in fear._

"_Oh Rei, it's only Dizzi. She's only pissed-"_

"_Not her damnit! The thing around Driger's neck! It's pure 'Evil'!"_

_Max heavily sweat dropped at this and dropped Rei with a 'bang' on the ground. Or what they thought was a ground anyway._

"_What are you talking about Rei-san?" Asked Driceal sweetly._

"_I'll explain." Yelled the over excited Dizzi as she took a victory pose._

_Everyone-sweat dropped at this._

"_We know you will."_

"_Dizzi don-" _

"_To late Driceal." Stated Max with a shrug. For once again Dizzi-_

'BUUUZZZZZZZZZZ'

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_- pressed the button._

'That'll teach you.' _ She thought with an even more twisted grin plastered on her face. _

"_Now, to the explain this contraption to you." _

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Alba- ok that's it for now, but now its time to finish what I started to say. K.F. is depressed and is thinking of just stopping everything. She/he is broken and I'm really afraid for him/her. No don't get me wrong she's/he's not going to do anything to the extreme of her/his favorite cousin, but… … …. you know what it's hard to describe.

So this is what I want all her loyal reviewers to do. And yes she is a girl, but I bet you all knew that already, but anyway I want you to try and convince her not to stop. You do your part and write to make her happy and I'll do my part over here to keep the stories somewhat going. Ok? Ok. So tell next time. PLEASE

**Akira of the twilight – **how are you this fine … day? Ok let's cut the small talk, it's time to get down to business. First of all I have to give you this little riddle that K.F. wrote in order for you to get a clue on who voice one and voice two are. Ok here it goes.

_The names K.F._

_And I us to feel alone_

_And a lot of people didn't know_

_For it wasn't shown._

_Some of them_

_Saw me cry._

_Then they come around,_

_And ask me why._

_But I can't give them_

_A straight answer,_

_For if I do,_

_It will be a disaster._

_I watched the world champs _

_And envy how the crowds are drawn. _

_But then I find myself _

_gazing past them from time to time._

_for I begin to stare at the figures_

_That glimmer and shine._

_One is blue _

_Majestic and ready for a fight._

_The other is red_

_Dangerous and quit beautiful to the sight._

_As I continued to gaze,_

_I stared into ruby eyes._

_And I knew _

_She would never tell me lies._

_I turned my blue and crimson eyes,_

_Just to stare into blue orbs._

_And I couldn't help but be drawn _

_Into the beautiful storms._

_As I continues to stare,_

_They beckoned me to come._

_Even though they had masters,_

_I wanted to take them and run._

_As I got closer,_

_I knew I knew them for sure._

_For as I got closer,_

_I opened a forbidden door._

_Memories flashed back,_

_Making themselves known._

_I bring myself closer _

_And feel right at home._

_Everything stops,_

_As the people begin to notice me._

_But I did not care,_

_For only 'them' I could see._

_I get closer_

_And she opens her arms._

_I place myself within them_

_And I fit like a charm._

_I felt it _

_All the warmth and protection they give me._

_Then I herd her whisper,_

_I finally found you, my dear chibi._

Alba-Ok now that that's over, I would like to thank you for letting K.F. experience music that deals with well, going under, suicide, someone's last breath and being haunted. I would like to thank you because THAT'S ALL SHE LISTENS TO NOW!

When I first met K.F. she was still listing to 'Radio Disney' for fucks sake. Now she has that damn tourniquet, and haunted song on repeat. I swear to god, you know what? Never mind because I already tried to destroy that CD. Only to find out SHE HAD COPIES!

Damnit all to hell. Also I would like to inform you that K.F. has tried her best to find a way to get to her E-mail and because she couldn't she is slipping into her depression faster. She feels that she let down one of her most favorite fic writers and it's shredding her up inside. And so I blame you for that, but I'm not here to upset you because if I do K.F. will not show me the 'rest' of the patience she has. So yeah that's about it. Until I get her to type up the next chapter peace out all you TyKa fans.

**R&R**


	5. Sorry Everyone

K.F.- I am so sorry people. (Bows apologetically) I know I should have been updated this fic by now but I'm going through more emotional trauma and if I continue right now I'm pretty sure I will kill off a couple of characters and I don't want to do that because It will mess up the entire plot of this story.

But don't worry (even though I know your probably not) I will not discontinue this story. I personally loath discontinued stories when it has only seen the light of about two to six chapters. Actually, I really don't like discontinued stories at all. They just break my little heart. But anyway I'm babbling. So if you have any questions or concerns just ask. And to keep your hopes up here are the summaries of two stories I'm working on with one of the best writers in the world, Akira of the Twilight( hears applause).

I love this girl, anyway here are the summaries and I will not post them until we have come up with at least five chapters for the one you choose to be posted. Anyway here they are.

**May **

Can you imagine a world where you can only have one mate? Can you envision the torture of the one that is supposed to love you? Can you foresee your own death, if the one you need doesn't want you? If you cannot then you should see life through my eyes. (TyKa and MaRe)

I know that sounds kind of ageisty and I'm sorry but my fillings have to be vented somehow. NEXT!

**My Soul, My Power, My beginning, Our End**

Everyone knows of the four elements, Dranzer the fire, Dragoon the Air, Driger the earth, and Driceal the water. But no one knows how these powerful spirits got there and most importantly no one knows of the fifth element. The one distended to ether destroy or save us. And this element is within one of there kind. The ones that are human.

Um, I don't know what to say about this one. Lets just say it wont be as ageisty as it sounds. It will actually be pretty funny. It will be a humor/action/adventure kind of thing. And like I said Akira-chan and I are working on this together, so it's just as much hers as it is mine. So yeah. That's all. Choose one and put it in the review. If you guys need a better summery I don't mind doing one, but yeah. See, or read you guys later.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT.**


	6. You CAN teach An Old Cat New Tricks

K.F.- I know that I have not updated this in a while and I am so sorry because of this, but you see I have anther fic going on now and I'm working with one of the greatest authors here. Akira of the Twilight. So I wanted to get started on it. If you haven't read it yet you should check it out. The chapter that Akira-chan did is funny as hell so you should check it out. Anyway, Dargin would you do the honors?

Dargin- sure.

Disclaimers- K.F. owns nothing. Just her sick imagination that is slowly swallowing her and making her part of the world that will soon be. She is-

K.F. – O.K. START!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Chapter 5- You CAN Teach An Old Cat New Tricks

- if you do it right

"It's basically like a training dog collar." Stated Rei.

"Yeah but-" began Dizzy.

"It's not for DOGS!"

"No it's not. It's-"

"Only meant for feline organisms."

Twitch

"You put it on your cat and…"

Twitch

"When they do something you don't like-"

Twitch

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hey Kenny."

"Yeah Max?"

" Is it just me, or dose Dizzy look ready to kill?"

"It's not just you, Maxie." Answered Driceal while heavily sweat dropping.

"Hey, what's that she's got?"

"Uh Oh."

"_What Driceal?" _

"It's another 'Neko- trainer.'" Stated the innocent bit-beast while shaking her head in disbelief.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"- and so you can tame a Neko with-" 

'DANGER CLOSE!' _Something screamed at the back of the neko-jin's mind. So he chose this moment to look in the direction he sensed incredible hazard from, to come face to face with what seemed like face splitting smile plastered on the bit-beast that looked like she would comet suicide before doing harm to them._

But unfortunately, our favorite neko-jin knew better than that. So he took a cautious step back. VERY CAUTIOUS. While also giving a strained smile. 

"Rei, my dearest friend, my buddy," she began with a voice so sweet it would make candy go sour. "How are you?"

"I'm Fine."

"That's good. That's very good." And she stepped closer.

The raven-haired youth took another step back while trying to swallow the bump that magically grew in his throat. 

"Um, why do you ask, Dizzara?"

"Oh Rei, Rei, Rei." Spoke the ever growing sweeter fox bit-beast, " I told you to call me Dizzy. Don't you remember?"

"Of course Dizzy, but again why do you ask about my well being?" He asked while some how backing into a wall.

'Oh shit! That wasn't there before. Ahhh shizzal. I'm trapped. I'm trapped like-like…A FUCKING RAT! Awww damn and she's getting closer.'_ He thought as he looked into the eyes of his upcoming doom._

"Oh nothing." She stated with a bored shrug, "it's just that-" she trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"That- I WILL PUT IT TO AN END." She stated with a psychotic smile on her lips and death playing in her eyes while she also playfully swung the Neko-tamer on her finger.

"FUCK!" cried Rei as he tried to find means of escape. 

"Yes kitty, kitty. Like bit-beast, like master."

"I thought it was like master like bit-beast?"

twitch

"OH HELL !"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F.- I hope that you have enjoyed this and like I said before. If you haven't checked out ' My Soul, My Power, My Beginning, Our End' you should. It's going to get really cool as we continue it. I promise. Now

**REVIEW!**


	7. Falling

K.F.- ok people. I really don't know what to say.

Alba- How about sorry.

K.F.- how about go away.

Alba- what's your problem?glare

K.F.- YOU'RE MY problem. glares back

S.A.- sigh guys. Cut it out.

K.F./Alba- glare at S.A.

S.A.- sigh K.F. owns nothing. Only her crazy mind which I think is slowly taking over.

K.F.- IS NOT!

S.A.- what ever you say.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.

It was dark. Everything was so …

Quite.

There was nothing within or about. No sadness, happiness, love or pain.

There was nothing but darkness, numbing darkness. The type that consumed you slowly, painfully, yet soothingly. It was confusing, yet known, feared, yet embraced. This darkness, this hell, lives inside me.

I would have opened my eyes, but what was the point. I would have seen the same thing.

Nothingness.

I would have felt the same way.

Hallow.

I would have been the same person.

No one.

So what was the point?

What was the point?

"_Mommy." _I heard a familiar voice cry.

"Mommy, Look at all the animals."

Slowly, very slowly I opened my eyes, but there was nothing to see. Nothing to feel.

But then again, what were those two figures in the distance?

I squinted my eyes in order to have a better look.

"Mom, MOM! Look at that."

"Yes, yes I know chibi." Laughed a lady. Who was she, I really wasn't sure but I was going to find out. I looked even harder then before at the increasingly growing pair. And what I saw shocked me.

It was a tall beautiful woman. She had on a summer dress, that flowed in the wind and she was gorgeous. But what got me was the fact of her eyes. They were such a deep blue I could drown in them and her hair. Her hair was like ocean waves. The kind you could probably sleep in. It was wonderful. I loved watching her move, like that of a dancer and how she spoke was of pure anglicness. She was perfect, she was beautiful, she was…

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can we go see my favwite animal?" she smiled sweetly at the figure next to her.

"of course dear."

Just then I saw the little boys face. And after came the pain. Lost of pain went threw my head. I couldn't get read of it.

I closed my eyes gasping for air. I could feel water on my hand.

Wait no not water. Water felt fresh and smooth. It went down you making you feel cleansed. This… this stuff wasn't water.

It felt dirty and sticky. Like grim or even tar. It burned my skin to the point where I wanted to rip it off. It was a horrible feeling.

A soiled feeling.

I began to claw at my hands but nothing worked. It was still there. The pain the..the..

"MOMMY!"

I jerked my eyes open to see the sours of my pain, but all I saw was dead grey eyes. And that was it. That was the breaking point.

I screamed.

I screamed loud and hard. It felt like there was nothing more I could do. I screamed until my throat was unable to let out anymore sounds. It hurt. It hurt so much.

Knowing what was happening even as I shut my eyes once again, I could feel myself falling, falling into darkness.

And I let it engulf me.

Well I tried to anyway, but I felt myself being held. I, for once after what had happened felt safe. So warm and protected.

"_Master". _

I know that voice. I know it wont hurt me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"_Master, look at me."_

"_I.. I can't." _I sounded so weak. When have I ever been this weak?

"_But why?"_

"_Because, I don't want you to go away. I don't want you to hurt me."_

"_But master, would I ever hurt you?"_

"_I don't know. Would you… I asked finally looking up into silver eyes. Powerful eyes, "Dragoon"_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X/

K.F.-SORRY! That's it for now. I promise as I get my priorities straight you will get longer chapters. But until then please review. It will help give me ideas. And I would like to thank all you reviewrs who were paitient with me. So yeah. And thanks especially to Takky-neechan and Kira-neechan for putting up with me.

Ja ne.

**REVIEW!**


	8. So Mote It Be

(a few days later)

K.F.-FIRST OF ALL I would like to thank all my reviewers and I would like to let you know…that I have not left you. I just needed a bit of soul searching and to graduate high school (laughs) so YAY I'M OUT I'M FREE NOW COLLEGE HERE I COME!!

Max-K.F. owns nothing. YAY!!

Rei-you can say that again .;;;

K.F.- what did you say ? --

Rei-no-nothing ;;;;(nervous laughter)

K.F.- I thought so.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_Chapter 6: So Mote It Be_

(_a few days later)_

"It's almost...bizz done..bizz."

"Great, great. Only one more ingredient and…"

"OW!"

"QUITE Drigger! We need this hair."

A sniffle was heard.

"But did you have to take it out my ear?"

An evil smirk spread over the usually kind features of Dizzy as the white tiger bitbeast whined and rubbed at his now sore ear.

"I could have taken it form somewhere…" she looked from his eyes down...further down…even FURTHER down….and stopped before looking up and raises an eyebrow.

Drigger swallowed slowly before turning and covering his precious area. The fox like bitbeast only laughed before standing over the boil content, and then she smirked again.

"Um, Diz-chan, do you really think Ty-ty will eat that stuff?"

A snort was heard before the woman with crimson robs, "Tyson will eat anything. Do not fret about that."

Draceal just swallowed and nodded, fearing for her dear friend and yet wanting him to be better. To be afraid of any of them hurt her feelings and to be scared of drigger was even worse. The innocent creature placed her fingers to her lips and giggled softly.

"Hey what's wrong Draceal?" asked the curious phoenix beside her. Yet the purpled robbed girl turned away, covering her face while she blushed a deep purple. Giggling louder she shook her head and hips a bit.

"No-nothing. Just thinking is all." More giggles were heard and Dranzer merely raised an eyebrow. Looking around she her eyes followed the pattering and formation of her friends and herself. How ironic for the keepers of fire, water, earth, and spirit to be standing in front of a cauldron brewing. With a light sight something struck her…something was very wrong.

Opening her eyes once again she looked at everyone again, fire, water, earth, spirit…fire, water, earth, spirit…fire, earth….water…spirit…

"Where's wind?"

Everything seemed to stop.

"Huh?" green, brown, and purple eyes were on her. Her eyebrows raised a bit and eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Wind, Dran-chan?"

"Yes, wind. Where the hell is Dragoon?"

All eyes widened and then closed in understanding. A light humm of "oohhhhhh." While rolling her eyes lightly she folds her magnificent arms and walks away, her crimson rob fanning in the air a bit.

"well bizz…at leas…bizz…she isn't' mad or anything"

Turning towards the one who spoke, Dizzy picks up a small control and holds it attentively. With a smirk, the cat turns around and begins to stir again, faster this time.

"Alright…just one last ingredient…" on that note she glanced at the white piece of fur between her fingers. He eyes flickered, her thoughts raced… "Yes…this will take care of everything…"

((Mean While))

A man stood staring down at a small freighted boy. Instead of wearing the usual robs, he had adapted the look of his master, wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and navy blue jacket. Wearing his blue and white cap backwards his silver bangs covered his saddened orbs.

Crystal blue eyes watched in sadness as his best friend hid himself from the world and others that care about him. Wanting to step forward to speak, and yet not wanting to disturb any type of confidence the young bladder had conjured up, he remained were he was. Talking from a distance.

Oh…how dreadful. Even so he had no time to wallow in pity or sadness for his master, for a gentle yet strong hand landed on his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. Even so, he did not have to look back to know who it was…

"Dranzer….what are you doing here?"

She stood there, unknowing of what to truly do with him now. Why had she come to begin with…why had she traveled into the mind of another mortal other then Kai to drag out someone that she thought of only as a rival, even so she was there…

"Things are complete…it is time…Dragoon."

Nodding once, he did not take his eyes off of Tyson, the hand vanished, and then he too left the world of clouds and smuggling numbness.

((Back in the world of the bits))

Danzer appeared first, walking over to the three already formed in a circle. She looked around, and not even saying a word went to her place. Dragoon took his time, slowly but surely making it over to his respectful spot in the circle of power.

"Seems we are all here…" all eyes were on Dizzy at this time. Looking around at them all she held out her hands and grasped the two beside her. "Let us begin…"

Everyone closed there eyes…heads bowed in respect…in the empty vast lad they decided to do this within, the wind blew and played along their cloaks.

"I am the representation of water" began Draceal, concentration enhanced and focused merely on the task at hand. "So I invoke thee, help me with my task…"

Within the skies…the clouds rolled in…the rivers and ponds near by rose and shook with energy and magic. Not to much after, the skies let lose a barrage of heavy rain, even so, the five were protected within their circle.

"I am the representation of Earth…so I evoke thee; help me with my task…"

The ground stirred…the skies clashed with thunder and lit up with lightning. Further away, the earth itself would begin to split, forcing up mountains and more earthquakes.

"I am the representation of Fire…so I invoke thee; help me with my task…"

The mountains split, spewing hot molting lava. They burned and met the sky with their own might of fury…

"I am the representation of Spirit…so I invoke thee; help me with my task…"

The thunder calmed, the rain went to a light misty fall, the lava fell smoothly like a river, and the oceans themselves relaxed as if petted.

There was silence after…the wind blue harsher, toying and ripping at them while the words were spoken. Threatening to break their sacred circle of power they had began.

Eyes slowly opened, looking over at the one to sooth his element. He stood there, biting his bottom lip, gripping the hands he held. Dragoon did not now what he truly wanted…would this spell actually help his master…or would it destroy him in the end…it could be a disaster or a curse and he would be apart of it. He was unsure if he could take that. Unsure if he could handle the strain on his heart and mind.

But then he felt something. Looking down at his hand…he saw long elegant fingers and looked up into the crimson eyes of his partner…of his enemy. She had laced their fingers, giving him some type of strength and telling him everything would be alright…

Taking a deep breath…the blue dragon closes his eyes and says with a booming voice of power…

"I am the representation of Wind…so I invoke thee; help me with my task…"

The wind stilled slightly, caressing them all at the back of the legs like a feline wishing for attention from it's master. Dizzy let go of her partners had, and stped forward to the cauldron. Dropping the piece of hair plucked from the spirit of a can himself…she drops it in. watching the mixture burn, boil and then begin to overflow.

Her eyes burned…her figure unmoving…

"This is our will…so mote it be."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX..X.X.X.

K.F.- YUP YUP I'M BACK so review so I know you still want to read this. (laughs)


	9. Author Note

4/25/11

….so yeah…I LIVE!

It's been how many years since I have been on here . I do not know but eh, I don't' know I suddenly have the urge to update my fanfics. :D so yeah HIIIII I don't know, I'm sure a lot of the people that once reviewed my work are now gone (tear) but it's fine, I'll obtain new reviewers, so on that note I have a question for all so answer wisely because the future of the fanfiction depends on you.

WHAT FANFICS SHOULD I UPDATE FIRST!

Just make a list really, of the ones you are most interested in seeing to the least, and which ever ones obtain the most reviews I will go over, reread, and begin my adventures with you lot again. :D so yeah COME ON BRING IT!

. I can't let college keep me DOWN!

…holly shit…I forgot how everything works O.O WTF!


End file.
